Birth of a Hybrid
Birth of a Hybrid is a fanfiction episode of Teen Wolf fanon. Jessica Delaney gives birth to her Human/Werewolf hybrid child. Plot "STILES!" "Jessica! What the hell are you doing here?!" Stiles snapped. Seeing Jessica Delaney, an ex-cheerleader fro high school was the last thing he wanted to see at the moment. He was angry at her for one reason. She had sex with Aiden, a werewolf from their graduating class, nine months ago just before their graduation. Jessica had been carrying Aiden's offspring secretly all this time and she never told anybody not even Stiles. But Stiles found out four weeks ago and was angry at her for keeping it a secret from him. "Stiles. Uh... How's it going?" Jessica laughed nervously. Stiles had his annoyed look on his face. In the four years they known each other, Jessica had never kept something from him and was the most open and honest person Stiles thought he knew. "Jessica!" he yelled. Jessica sighed. There was no point of keeping it to herself anymore. She felt the urge to reveal to him why was she back in Beacon Hills. "I was looking for Aiden. I wanted to tell him that I was carrying his child." Jessica sighed again. "I can't take the fact that my child is going to grow up being something I'm not. I just wanted to protect "Junior". "Junior?" Stiles asked again. "I don't my baby's gender so I called it "Junior", Jessica continued. Stiles sighed. "Jess. You didn't get my email?" "No. What?" "Aiden's dead." "What?" "He's dead. Oni killed him while you were away. He also killed Allison." Jessica felt a prick in her heart after hearing the deaths of Allison and Aiden by the Oni. If she hadn't left Beacon Hills, the Oni might have killed her and her unborn baby too. "How's Ethan and Scott? I mean, they loved those two?" "I haven't heard from them. I'm just alone right now." "Sucks shit, huh?" "Yeah." Stiles walked over to Jessica and gave her a hug. Then, she squeezed him tightly. "Ah! Jessica, you're hurting me!" He said, in a strained voice. "Stiles.... that was a contraction. I just went into labor." Stiles' eyes grew large. Jessica had gone into labor and he didn't have any experience on delivering babies, especially werewolf/human hybrid babies. "Jess, are you sure this time? Maybe it's just…" Jessica fell to the ground, breathing heavier, if that was even possible, started yelling at Stiles. "If this wasn't labor, I wouldn't be…AHHHH!" Stiles took that as a sure sign that Jessica was not having fake labor pains. The panicked teen started towards the ex-cheerleader, who was sitting on the ground, and attempted to lift the very pregnant and very in labor Jessica up. "AHH!" Jessica buried his head in Stiles's chest and held his arms tightly around the his neck. "It's going to be ok Jessica. Just concentrate on your breathing." Jessica began to breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. First she came back to tell Aiden that she was carrying his child, then she finds out he is dead and now, she was on the verge of giving birth to her hybrid child. Stiles raced, carefully, down the stairs, out the front door to the waiting camaro. Stiles placed Jessica in the backseat so she would be able to lay down some. The scared human jumped into the driver's seat, put the vehicle in drive and sped towards the vet's office. "Damn it!" Jessica let out a blood-curdling scream as another contraction sent shocks throughout her body. "We're almost there Jessica, just hang in there." Stiles could hear something tearing behind him. He looked in his rearview mirror, which was focused on the teen in the back, noticing that Jessica had her hands embedded into the leather seats. 'This is going to be a long day.' Another yell could be heard from the back. This time when Stiles looked at the teen through the mirror, he noticed that she had her eyes closed, sweat pouring from her face, hands still embedded into the seats, with more missing chunks, and her legs were spread a part. 'Shit' "Jessica, don't push! We're almost to the vet's office!" "Vet's office? You should be taking me to the hospital!" Jessica demanded. "Jess. Listen to me. With each contraction, it's too late to take you to the hospital. The Vet's office is closer. Just trust me on this." "Okay." Jessica nodded. Tears poured down from her face. Her blonde hair was damped from sweating too much. "I can't fucking do this!!!" "Yes you fucking can, Jessica Delaney. Just focus on your breathing!" Stiles demanded. Jessica had worries and nerves rushing through her mind and body. Stiles pushed harder on the gas pedal, wishing that the vet's office wasn't so far away. Finally, after what seemed as an eternity, the two were pulling into the parking lot of the vet. Stiles jumped out of the vehicle, running around to pick up Jessica. "Ok, here we go." Stiles picked up the pregnant teen and instantly was greeted with nails digging into his neck. "Umf, Jess." "Just. Go." Jessica growled. Derek was taken back by the sign "CLOSED". "Damn It. It's closed." "I told you to drive me to the hospital!" Jessica shouted. But Stiles hurriedly walked to the main entrance of the office. Derek bursts through the door, there was nobody in the office. He called Dr. Deaton on his cellphone. But there was no answer. "Who are you called, now?" Jessica sobbed. "Dr. Deaton. He help me, Scott, and the other werewolves out. Damn it. He's not there." Stiles walked up to Jessica and picked her up and put her on the table. Then he ripped Jessica panties off her. Normally, Jessica would've slapped Stiles for doing that, but she was in so much pain. Stiles looked at her vagina and saw lots of blood. He wasn't so sure if he can deliver Jessica's baby. He was turning three shades of white. Jessica was clutching her stomach with one hand while the other was holding tightly onto the table, eyes closed, legs spread as if she was pushing, and sweating profusely. "Jessica. You're losing a lot of blood and the baby can suffocate a lot of the blood," He said to a sobbing Jessica. "Jess. Look at me, look at me." He turned Jessica's head to his face. "The only saw I can save you and the baby... I'm going to have to do a C-Section. Right now." "No. I can't Stiles. I would rather push this baby out that to have you cut my stomach open!" "Jess, it's the only way." Another contraction hit Jessica like a ton of bricks. "AHH! Okay, okay!" Jessica had know other choice but to trust Stiles of performing the C-section. "You're going to have to turn over so I can give you the epidural." Stiles turned her over painstakingly slow. Stiles inserted the needle and allowed Jessica to lie back down. Stiles leaned over Jessica, rubbing Jessica's head with his hand, looking directly into the precious blue eyes. "It's going to be okay, Jessica, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Stiles promised. "Please, save my baby, Stiles!" Stiles took out a box cutter from the drawer. He felt scared that he was going to do a C-section on the most beautiful girl from high school. It seemed like only yesterday that Stiles tripped over the pom-poms and Jessica offered him some help getting up. Now, he was delivering her baby via C-section. "I- I don't think I can…" "AHHHHH! When's this fucking thing suppose to kick in?" "Okay, Jess. Here goes nothing." Stiles made an incision in the pregnant teen's lower abdomen, exposing the underlining layer of muscle. Then he reached to grabbed the needed instrument and handed it to the vet. Stiles applied the clamps to better expose the baby. "I can see the head. Jess you're going to feel a little pressure, just hang in there." Tears began to pour from Jessica's eyes. Jessica kept his gaze locked on the tile celing. She felt fear rushing through her mind. She thought about how was she going to support the baby. She never told her father that she was pregnant. before graduation and after finding out she was pregnant, her father moved away from Beacon Hills for another job at another school, in another state. Jessica told her widowed father that she wanted to stay in Beacon Hills to attend college there. But, she wanted to have her baby there. "Okay, Jessica, I'm going to pull the baby out. In about three seconds, you'll be a mother. One. Two. Three." Crying. Deaton quickly wrapped the new born baby in the blanket he had gotten ready before hand. The vet went over to the scale to weigh and check the baby's vitals; Jessica waiting in anticipation. "It's a girl, Jessica!" Jessica's face was filled with tears. She now has a daughter to call her own. Stiles turned around, holding the baby in a pink blanket. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" The baby was placed in Jessica' outreached arms. The teen brought the little bundle of joy closer to her chest, pulling a little piece of the blanket out of the baby's face. Jessica took in the sight of the baby in front of her. The baby was trying to fight off sleep, trying to take in every aspect of her new world. The little girl had Aiden's wolf eyes, electrifying blue and her hair was dark like Aiden's. Jessica noticed that the baby girl had her nose and the same mischievous smile. "Jessica, she's beautiful." "He has your smile." Derek chuckled, wiping an escaped tear from his face. "Hey there little one." "Derek?" Derek took his gaze from the baby, his, their, daughter. "Yes Stiles?" "What are we going to name him?" Derek and Stiles hadn't considered names yet. They knew that they had to pick one but didn't want to decide on a name right away. Stiles wanted the two of them to really think about it. "What do you want to name him Stiles?" Stiles pondered the thought in his mind. Then, out of nowhere, Stiles' eyes grew wider, realizing that he had the perfect name. "Jenna." "Jenna." Derek repeated, looking at the little boy. "It's perfect." While Stiles and Derek were mesmerized by the little boy in front of them, they were not aware of the danger Stiles was in. Deaton and Scott were trying to stitch the teen up, but were not successful at stopping the bleeding; some how going unnoticed by the two lovers. Stiles' eyes rolled to the back of his head, arms going limp, almost dropping the baby if Derek hadn't been there to catch him. Derek rushed the little boy over to the other table, which was prepared to be used as a temporary 'crib'. The frantic alpha ran back to his mate who was now fully convulsing. "What's going on? You have to help him!" Derek yelled at the vet and Scott, who were working non stop to stop the bleeding and trying to save the teen. "Derek we're trying. Scott, take Derek to the waiting room I don't want him in here if…" Deaton trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought out loud. Scott removed his blood stained hands from his friend, tears threatening to fall. "Derek, come on." "I'm NOT leaving him!" Derek grab's his mate's hand. "Stiles…Stiles just hang in there ok? I'm not going to leave. I love you Stiles." The beta grasped Derek's arms. "Derek, Dr. Deaton needs you to leave so he can help Stiles." "I promised..." Derek remembers the conversation he had with Stiles, when Stiles demanded to be turned, in order to be able to live through the pregnancy and birth. "Stiles, you don't understand…" "Don't understand? I'm pregnant with your, our baby, I'm your mate, your mine, and I think that I would like to live to give birth to him or her and see them grow up." "But if I turn you, then everything might change, the hunters, constant running…" "My life changed the moment Scott and I went into the woods. We've been constantly running from hunters and I think we've done well at keeping this thing a secret. I'm sure that I want you to turn me." Derek closed the distance between him and the younger man. "This is a big decision Stiles, I don't want you to make your mind up tonight; I want you to really think about it. But, in all honesty, I believe that you and the baby will be perfectly fine if you stay human." Stiles nuzzled his face deeper into the lycanthrope's chest. "Thanks Derek, but if anything starts to go south, I don't want you to hesitate to turn me, like I said, I want to see our child grow. Promise?" Derek kisses Stiles' head. "Promise." Derek, now returning to the here and now, realizes how silent everything was. The new born baby, Jayden, wasn't crying. Scott wasn't yelling at him to leave the room, Dr. Deaton wasn't yelling at Scott to take Derek out of the room and Stiles… Derek once again brought his eyes up to look at his extremely still mate. The alpha strained his hearing and eyesight, focusing only on Stiles. The teen's heart beat was faint, but it was there. Stiles, at least for now, was alive and was recovering. The lycanthrope felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "The girl is weak, but I think she'll be just fine with the proper amount of rest." Dr. Deaton reassured the worried man. Dr. Deaton walked over to the exhausted beta, motioning for Scott to follow him out of the room, letting Derek have a moment alone with his new son and his mate. Stiles pulled up a chair, sitting down beside the table, which held the now sleeping Stiles. Stiles grasped his ex-crush's hand, bringing it up to her lips, kissing it. "Stiles?" Jessica whispered through her sleepiness. Stiles shot up to allow Stiles to look at him. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Jessica, with eyes heavy with sleep, lazily smiles. "How's the baby?" Derek looks over his shoulder towards the sleeping little girl. "She's fine, she's sleeping." The smile on Stiles' face widens. "Stiles?" "Yeah?" "Thank you." Stiles allows his tears to fall to the ground beneath him. He never would have thought that he would ever have a family, his family, again and he never thought that he would ever find a mate. "I love you too Jess, get some rest now and hopefully we'll be able to go home soon." Stiles walked out of the exam room, closing the door gently. When he turned around, he was greeted by EMTs from the local hospital. "Stiles, just to be safe, we called the ambulance. They're going to take Stiles to the hospital just to make sure every thing is going to be fine." Stiles gave the vet a confused look. Deaton shook his head, telling the alpha that he had not told the hospital what had happened. The EMTs strapped the dazed teen to the gurney and put him in the back of the ambulance, driving out of sight, without Derek. Derek, even though he wanted to be with his mate, stayed behind with the baby, somehow managing to hide the boy from the EMTs. "How?" "I explained that Jessica had an accident, cutting her stomach open. I told them that you two were close by when the incident happened and that you two came to me for help. They believed the story due to all the blood that was every where. He's going to be ok, I just wanted to make sure that everything would heal properly and there would be no infections." oOo A month later, due to some complications with giving birth to a werewolf baby, Jessica was released from the hospital. She hadn't left her daughter's side the whole time and when Stiles got the ok from the doctor to go home, he didn't wait for the wires to be disconnected from his mate's arms. Now Stiles was heading home at last, extremely anxious to see his baby girl, Jenna, again. "What if he doesn't recognize me?" "Stiles, he'll recognize you, don't worry. His wolf part of him knows that his other parent is missing, I can feel and see it in his eyes." Jessica remains silent, thinking, waiting to arrive home to see her baby girl. A few minutes pass and finally Stiles and Jessica are pulling up the driveway to the Stilinski-Hale residence. Stiles parks the vehicle, jumping out of the driver's side and making his way to the passenger side to help his mate. "I can get it Stiles." Jessica tries to get up out of the seat, but even with a month to heal, a sharp pain shoots through his body. "Ok, I need a little help." Derek chuckles at Jessica's stubbornness, helping the teen out of the car. Stiles wraps one arm around Jessica waist for some support while his other hand holds onto Stiles' arm, guiding him to the home. Stiles, anxious to see his little boy, starts to get a head of himself and tries to walk faster, only causing more pain to his bruised body. "Easy Jess, I don't want to have to take you back to the hospital, you just got home." Jessica growls. The two finally made it to the front door of the house. Stiles opens the door, takes his place beside Jessica and helps the teen into the house. The two lovers make their way over to the stairs, Stiles stopping and looking up, wondering how in the hell he was ever going to make it up them, until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, picking him up. "I gotcha, don't worry." Stiles, who now was carrying the teen, walked up the stairs, stopping just outside of the baby's room. Stiles started to wiggle, trying to get out of Stiles's strong hold, but failed. "Stiles I want to see Jenna!" "Ok, just hold on, I'll go in and grab…" "NO! Take me into the room or so help you…" "OK, Ok." Stiles pushed open the nursery door, exposing the little girl's room. Upon opening and walking into the room, was like stepping into another world. The walls were painted as if it was a real forest. The two side walls contained trees, a stream and some forest animals. The wall directly in front of the door, which the crib was located at, the strong branches of the trees arched, creating a clearing. On each of the branches, a name was painted on them; names of the Delaney, Stilinski families and the newest pack members. In the clearing, created by the arching tree branches, Jenna's name was written. "It's-it's beautiful. How…" "I had a little help with it." "I love you." "Love you too, Jessica. I think someone is waiting for you to say hi to him." Jessica looked at the crib in front of her, Jenna's face pushed up against the bars of the crib, realizing that her mother was finally home. The teen walked over to the crib, hesitating to pick up the baby. "It's ok, she won't bite." Stiles held Jessica's hand, trying to sooth him. Jessica bends down, picking up the baby. "Hey little princess." Baby Jayden stares at Stiles, taking in his other dad's scent and touch. An awkward smile takes home on the baby's face. Stiles leans in, wrapping his arms around Jessica' waist and placing her head on his shoulder. Jessica leans into Stiles's body, welcoming the warmth and the feeling of family. Home at last.